


Feel My Heart’s Intention

by duri



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Boys In Love, Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, kind of, they’re just really sleepy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duri/pseuds/duri
Summary: Dan and Phil being annoyingly in love, cuddling, talking, and eating snacks (but mostly cuddling). Just fluff, really.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Feel My Heart’s Intention

It’s cold outside. Not the kind of cold that would have Phil bundled up in his big fluffy winter coat, but cold enough to allow him to snuggle closer to the younger boy sprawled out next to him on his bed, fast asleep.

Not that he needs an excuse to be close to Dan, he thinks with a small smile. Now that they’ve finally met in person, months of Skype calls and thousands of texts leading up to that moment when they locked eyes for the first time at the train station, they’re not eager to put much space between them for the rest of Dans visit.

Phil looks at Dan. He’s asleep, his hair slightly curling at the tips. Phil reaches over and brushes his fringe out of his eyes. Dan stirs, moving closer to Phil, his lips curving upwards in a small smile.

“You’re not asleep?” He mumbles, his eyes still closed.

“Couldn’t. I’m hungry.” 

“We had dinner like an hour ago, Phil.”

But Dan is looking at him now with a big smile on his face. He twists his face up and drops a hesitant kiss on Phil’s nose. Phil giggles, poking Dan in the cheek. He wants to kiss him, so he does.

He can’t believe he’s allowed to just do that now. He can kiss Dan whenever he feels like it, touch him, poke his dimple, bite him.

“Let’s eat some cereal.” Phil decides, sitting up. Dan sits up too, rubbing his eyes in a ridiculously cute way. Dan could do anything and Phil would think it was adorable, to be perfectly honest. It’s embarrassing how gone he is for him, in such a short period of time.

They pad downstairs quietly, whispering even though they’re home alone. Something about moving around the house past midnight makes Phil feel like they’re doing something deliciously wrong, he feels a thrill of adrenaline rush through him whenever Dan turns around and gives him an excited smile.

At the kitchen, they sit down in front of the fridge with a box of cereal and a half full tub of ice cream (“We can afford a cheeky bite of ice cream too, it’s not like we’re diabetic or anything!” Phil had said to Dan, wagging the tub around and the younger boy had rolled his eyes fondly and agreed).

They eat quietly for a while, only the noise of the cereal crunching to break the silence. Dan lets out a soft little sigh after a few minutes and rests his head on Phils shoulder. 

“I quite like you.” He murmurs, sounding sleepy.

“I think I may like you too.” Phil says, slightly amused.

“I’m so fucking glad I met you, Phil.”

The amount of plaintive sincerity in Dan’s voice tugs at his heart. He bends down and kisses Dan, trying to memorize the shape of his lips, how he looks less than an inch away, his long lashes fluttering, a pretty blush spreading over his face.

“Me too.” The words seem inadequate, they don’t even begin to cover how much Phil cares for Dan, how much he loves him, how thankful he is that this wonderful person is in his life. 

He tries to convey that through a hug that seems like it lasts forever, Phil making himself small enough to feel held by Dan.

When they pull away, Dan is beaming at him. “You’ve got some ice cream on your nose.” He says, leaning over and brushing it off with his sleeve. 

Phil grabs his hand, laces his fingers through Dan’s larger ones. His hand looks good next to Dan’s, he muses. Just as good as they look together. 

He wants to tell Dan how much he loves him.

“We should make this our breakfast.” He says instead. “I can make us some pancakes.”

Dan laughs, scooting down and resting his head in Phils lap. Phil threads his fingers through Dan’s hair and he keens into it like a cat. 

“You’re just like a little cat.” Phil informs him, placing a little kiss on his nose. Dan hisses at him, and he kisses him again.

“The suns going to rise in like three hours, Phil. We can’t have breakfast now if we’re going to have breakfast again in the morning.”

“What’s wrong with having multiple breakfasts? You can’t have too much of a good thing.”

“Phil..” Dan lets out an exaggerated sigh, letting his eyes drop closed. “I refuse to eat more than one breakfast.”

Phil doesn’t say anything, he’s too mesmerized by the dimple that formed on Dan’s cheek when he pursed his lips.

The silence seems to make Dan nervous. “I mean, we can have them if you want, of course. It’s your house.” He says hastily.

Phil rolls his eyes, pulling lightly at Dan’s hair. “Shut up.” He says fondly. “We can just have a three hour long breakfast.”

Dan giggles. “What?”

“If we have breakfast now and until the sun rises, that’ll combine both of our breakfasts into one big breakfast!” 

Dan sighs, looking at Phil happily. “You’re proper weird, mate.” 

Phil wrinkles his nose. “Ew, don’t call me mate.”

“But we are mates though, aren’t we?”

“I’d hope we’re a bit more than that.”

Dan sits up, moving away from Phil's lap. “I’ve never had a best friend before, Phil.” He says, looking a bit nervous. “I thought maybe, I mean we are more obviously, but.” He trails off, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Phil leans over and smooths his thumb over Dan’s mouth, freeing his lip. “Of course, Dan.” He says softly. “Obviously we’re best friends.”

“And more.” Dan blurts.

“And more.” Phil agrees.

Dan settles down, putting his head back in Phil‘s lap. 

“Can you put your hands in my hair again?” Dan asks quietly. “That felt nice.”

Phil obliges. 

“Phil?” Dan asks after a few minutes, his voice drowsy. 

“Yes, Dan?”

“I’m tired.”

“I know baby. Go to sleep.”

“Phil?”

“You’re talking a lot for someone that should be asleep.”

“Phil listen.”

“Yes Dan.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, bear. Go to sleep.”

“Goodnight, Phil.”

“Goodnight, Dan.”


End file.
